


My monster has feelings

by Aries_03



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pet Names, Soft Michael Langdon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_03/pseuds/Aries_03
Summary: After weeks of work Gallant finally gets Michael all to himself and he wants nothing more than his undivided attention.





	My monster has feelings

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is a little misleading but that's all I got.

Morning after morning Gallant wakes up in bed alone. Day after day he had to entertain himself until Michael came home. He felt like a sad puppy sitting at the door waiting at the door for its owner to come back. Every minute Michael was away was a minute Gallant craved to be in his arms. 

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he felt Michael pressed against him. Even on the days, they did have to each other, it was a rarity to wake up next to Michael. Michael was a morning person and Gallant was very much not. Waking up next to him was like finding a needle in a haystack. 

Gallant smiled again as the other's arms wrapped tightly around him. The only time he could truly say he felt safe was when he was in Michaels' arms. Mornings like these remind him how far their relationship had come. When they first started dating they were the perfect example of a ’how do they stand each other couple ’. Gallant was clingy and Michael was seemingly a cold-hearted bastard. 

Michael didn't want to lay a hand on Gallant in any way outside of sex. With Gallant being one of the most touch starved people ever this often led to them fighting. Michael would then say something stupid which would lead to Gallant crying. Michael would then try to apologize only to say something else stupid and make him cry more which would leave Michael in an endless loop of confusion.

Gallant knew he couldn't blame him for not understanding emotions or affection. He knew Michael didn't have the best childhood...or family for that matter. What father tells their own son that they are a horrible person and then abandons them? Pretty strong accusation coming from a fucking school shooter. 

What type of person would commit suicide just because they didn't want to take care of a child? Antichrist or not that's not something you do. He was truly convinced that the only person that cared about Michael other than himself was his adopted mother. 

He remembered the first time he held Michaels' hand, the first time he hugged him and just how confused he looked. The poor guy had been neglected of almost all good human touch. 

Gallant himself knew what it was like to have a neglectful family. Being the only gay guy in a family of homophobic white people is hard. Being called slurs and being verbally abused on the regular can take a toll on the psyche. Sometimes he wished it was physical because at least then he’d hurt on the outside.

He had lived in his grandmother's shadow for years. Out of all of them, she was the least homophobic. All she ever wanted out of him was more grandchildren. Just more people to stand in her shadow he thought. He wasn't the type for kids and he was pretty sure Michael wasn't either.

After Evie's murder, they would stay up to the early morning hours talking about all the scars their families caused them. It usually ended with one of them crying and the other one comforting them. Michael was the only one he could really vent to that would understand. Sure there was Coco but she wouldn't understand. 

He had never truly been happy before meeting Michael. Every moment with Michael was something ironically akin to heaven and was the closest he'd get to any sort of heaven. They were inseparable. 

A soft groan came from behind him. ” I can hear you thinking ” Michael says as he kisses Gallants shoulder. Gallant felt his heart fill with joy like it did any time Michael talked. 

” mmm! Mikey ~” Gallant moaned teasingly slightly feminizing his voice. Michael ran his hand down Gallants’ side. 

Michael grinned ” good morning to you too Princess.”. Gallant turned to face Michael. He had to be dating the most beautiful man ever and for right now he was all his.


End file.
